shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorana Aerlian
Lorana Aerlian, generally known as Jane, is a human assassin in her mid-twenties, and one of the oldest characters still played on the server. She often has a cynical and calculating look on her face. Her ice blue eyes always inspect the surroundings, taking note of any movements. She is usually clad in dark, tight, leather armour and wrapped in a black cloak with a hood shadowing her face. She can be quite persuasive and intimidating if she wants to, but after suffering some (mental) torture in-game she can sometimes seem close to a mental breakdown. Generally though, she is a happy, manipulative and pragmatic risk taker with sadistic tendencies, who loves a good ale and pleasant company. Background Few details are publicly known about her past. What is known to some people in Frostkeep however, is that she grew up as a foster child to Karnin, the leader of the Five Wagons Trading Company in Frostkeep and often got into fights with other children. At the age of eighteen, she ran away from Frostkeep and the Shores, not to return several years later. Involvement *After spending a few years off-shores, Lorana returned to the Shores and joined with the Night Raiders. Her involvement with this assassin guild were revealed when she and two other assassins broke into the Tower of Frostkeep to steal both the cure and the Magical Disease that had infected Duke Deron Marlson from Evana Marlson's personal safe. While her friends got away, Lorana was captured by the guards and eventually forced to work together with the guards and adventurers to track down her friends who were going to deliver the disease and cure to the cultist who had hired them. Lorana escaped however, but was later captured by the paladin Rowena Brightblade, and jailed for the murder of several tower guards. *After spending over ten real-time months (at least a year in game time) in jail, she escaped, possibly with the help of a half-orc woman with small hands and another shady figure. She now goes by the name of Jane. *During the times of the Red Star crisis, Lorana was kidnapped by Saelihn Tessarion, an half-dragon sorcerer. Saelihn knew Lorana had hid a part of a magical staff she needed to control the Gorgodonth golem. Lorana was imprisoned in a cave in the Shade Mountains, while Saelihn magically extracted memories from Lorana's mind to learn the location of the staff. To do this, Saelihn created some kind of mind-link between her and Lorana, which left Lorana in an almost catatonic state, until she was later rescued and her memories restored by seeing into a Memory Orb where Saelihn had stored her memories. *Together with William, she helped with a distraction at the Red Star mine to lure Mandis away, so Korak, Lil and Eara could break into Mandis' home. *After rescuing and helping each other out several times, Lorana has developed an intimate relationship with Korak Alkatar. *Though she doesn't speak of it, she has likely been involved in several other dark deeds. Strategy *Being trained as an assassin, Lorana prefers a stealthy approach by sneaking up on enemies with her dual short swords, sometimes coated in poison as well. She's also a good shot with her shortbow. *She's also fond of using Choking Powder, Alchemist's Fire and darts. *If needed, she has also been seen to cast Darkness and Ghostly Visage spells. Quotes "Yea'... right." Trivia *Lorana is actually the very reason for the existence of the entire Shores of Winter. She was originally created on another Persistent World - the official Nordock Classic Server, and when asked where she came from, improvised a name of a town - Frostkeep. And from there things started to grow... Category:Player Characters